Golf is one of the most popular sporting activities in the world and generates billions of dollars per year in related revenues. Especially popular are training tools designed to improve aspects of a golfer's game. Such tools may target a golfer's swing, putting technique, alignment, etc. Despite the sheer number of such tools, golfer's are always in search of new, better tools.
Thus, there exists an ongoing need for a new and improved tool which targets a golfer's swing. More particularly, a tool which trains a golfer to maintain proper hand position through a golf swing. Advantageously, the tool addresses all swing types including chips, drives and in-between.